Seeing An Old Friend
by Kirasof
Summary: Its 24 years after Bella is turned into a Vampire and while settling into a new school they meet an old friend. R&R Please! Rated T because of language and future chapters. Abandoned project
1. The New Girl

**Well this story came to thought after I wondered what it would be like for the Cullen's to be in a spot like this as they have not, in their hundreds of years on the earth, had this problem. Something told me it was highly doubtful.**

**I'm hoping to turn it into a story with a few good chapter's, it would make me happy instead of just a one-shot which I originally planned it to be.**

**Now have fun and read.**

**Disclaimer: What do you say?**

**Me: Nope I won't say it!**

**Disclaimer: Fine I ban you from your hours of watching Top Gear and reading Twilight!**

**Me: I don't not own a single thing from Twilight Stepheine Meyer owns it all, I just wish I did it! HAPPY NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Yes**

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was the same introduction I had received when I first entered Forks High school and laid eyes on the Cullen's.

It had been 24 years since I became a vampire and permanently joined their Household. We'd packed up and moved away to a town far from Forks in the hopes we could protect Charlie from our secret.

We sat around our table at lunch as usual, not touching anything we had bought but liking to keep up our human pretence. But something was different today, there seemed to be a new student arriving at the school.

'Who are they, Sally?' The new girl asked staring at us with curiosity raging in her eyes. The girl next to her turned and followed her gaze towards us and giggled.

'Oh they are the Cullen's, Hales and Swans,' Sally whispered, practically jumping in her seat, having to mention the three names. 'The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, The spiky haired one and bronze haired one are Alice and Edward Cullen, and the other two are Emmett and Bella Swan.'

Curiosity and wonder burned deeper into her eyes as she slowly took in our appearances. 'How do the know each other?' she asked slowly still taking in our appearances.

Sally sighed deeply before answering, ' The Cullen's are Mr and Mrs Cullen's adoptive children while the Hales and Swans are foster kids, they live together,' Depression seem to cross her face as she said the last three words.

'They're gorgeous,' Replied the other girl completely stunned

Sally's face lit up just a little at the mention of this. 'Of course they are Lucy, but you have no chance with any of them,' the depression returned to her features.

I felt a smirk creep onto my face as I looked at my family. Emmett was shaking with quiet laughter, Rosalie was glaring at Emmett, Alice was beaming as Jasper grinned and pattered her head, while Edward stared at me with curious eyes. I smiled at him and pulled my shield back '_She said you were gorgeous I find that an insult, you're much much better,_' Edward silently chuckled while wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened again to their conversation.

Sally was slowly watching us as our positions changed. Rosalie had lifted her legs up on a spare chair and rested her back on Emmett's side while he stroked her hair, and Alice seeming bored after nagging Jasper, letting her head drop onto his lap and they both stared into each others eyes.

'Jaspers with Alice, Emmett's with Rosalie and Edwards with _Bella_,' Sally seemed to spit my name and I heard a low growl form in Edward's chest which made me giggle. I looked towards Alice who was grinning at me, she caught me glancing at her and she winked, mouthing '_it'll get better._' I shook my head looking back into Edward's eyes but still listening to their conversation.

'Are you telling me,' spoke Lucy softly, 'that these adoptive siblings are dating each other? Isn't that wrong?' Her expression was horrified but her eyes had a gleam of hope in them as she stared towards Edward. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself hissing at her. Beside me I felt Edward shudder, no doubt by her thoughts, this time I couldn't stop the hiss from escaping my lips, luckily it was too quite for humans to hear. Leaving most of the Cullen's shaking with laughter.

'Oh shut up' I hissed at them.

'Naughty naughty Bella, you can't be letting your temper get the better of you,' whispered Emmett shaking his finger at me.

'Says you, Mister I control my temper perfectly' I grinned as his expression turned to mock hurt.

'How dare you Bella Cullen, all of us know Edward here has the temper problem,' He chuckled. Edward groaned beside me and nuzzled his face into my hair causing me to squirm.

Sally sighed deeply. 'No only the Cullen's are the adoptive children, so they are free to mingle,' she grumbled. Lucy's face fell but the hint of hope never left her eyes.

Curiosity took over me and I peered at Edward hoping he'd answer my 'simple' question. 'Edward?' I whispered. He glanced up at me, 'what are that new girls thoughts?' He grimaced and I chuckled to myself.

'Inappropriate and that's all you need to know,' he said before swiftly kissing my neck. I thought for a minute, this girl was annoying me and I wanted to sort her out without putting much attention to us. Then a plan quickly formed itself in my head and I grinned, looking towards Alice to see her giggling hysterically before turning and winking at me.

'Alice, why are you translating the Bible into Latin?' Edward asked curiously. Of course Alice was blocking Edward, if he knew what I was going to do, he'd probably stop me.

'You'll find out soon,' she replied giving him a devilish smile. His brows furrowed, he was absolutely adorably when he was confused. I chuckled and untangled myself from him only to cause him to pout. I turned back towards him, kissing him softly before leaning back, picking up my tray and winking at him. I could feel my family watching me as I headed towards the bin but took a short cut passing the new girl. '_Time to put my plan into action'_ I thought, grinning wickedly.

As I strode past the girl named Lucy I 'accidentally' tripped on my own feet, angling my tray of untouched food so it was thrown all over the her. I smirked to myself, before straightening up and turning to face the girl who resembled a bin more than anything. I bit back the laughter that forced to escape and placed my hand over my mouth with a look of horror on my face.

'Oh I'm so sorry,' I said to her as she glared at me. After apologising several times I turned to look at my family, Emmett's roar of laughter could probably be heard from Asia, Rosalie was biting her bottom lip trying to hold back her laughter, but she seemed pleased all the same, Jasper was bent over, hands hugging his sides as he laughed, Alice was leaning against the chair giggling hysterically and Edward, ah Edward, was chuckling with a look of love and pride shinning from his eyes. I beamed at them all before turning around swiftly and heading towards the door.

I felt Edward's presence following me, so I stopped by the doors and waited as he caught up at human pace, but he seemed to appear at my side within seconds. I turned to look at him, and grinned at his amused expression.

'Isabella Marie Cullen, I never thought you had it in you,' He chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist and crushed his lips to mine. After a while I pulled away giggling.

'It was just too much fun to resist, plus it pulled her thoughts away from you,' I winked at him, receiving his crooked smile in return.

'Yes but now she's plotting ways to get her revenge, they range from slapping you to throwing you off a cliff'

'Ah that's too bad' I sighed

'Why?' he was confused again. I giggled.

'Cause she either hurts herself or angers a household of vampires, so which ever way she chooses she loses' I winked at him again.

He dropped his hands from my waist but grabbed my hand before beginning to lead me towards the bench's that were outside the lunch hall and I sat on his lap. We were alone for around 10 minutes before the rest of the family exited the lunch hall to join us. Emmett ran towards me as fast as he possible could without alerting humans of our speed and gave me a high five.

'That was comical,' he chuckled, in deep thought; 'you should have seen the face she pulled when Edward kissed you. Half way between pure rage and hurt' I shook my head, how could she be after Edward, I couldn't understand.

I looked up at Edward's face to see his gaze locked on the lunch hall doors glaring at no one in particular, until Lucy slowly emerged. She looked towards us and smiled warmly at Edward before shifting her gaze at me and frowning.

'If she doesn't stop it with those thoughts, I'll be the one to attack her next' Edward hissed. I chuckled and place my hand on his cheek.

'Calm down dear, block it out,' I stifled a giggle. His eyes widened as he looked down at my face.

'Oh I wish I could love. But it's hard when she's shouting them,' My eyes narrowed automatically and I glared towards the girl who was now walking swiftly around the corner at the end of the parking lot towards building four. I could faintly hear Emmett snorting in the background but I chose to ignore him.

'Only Bella could make the statement 'If looks could kill' come true,' Emmett's compliment, if it was even one, snapped me out of my trance.

'What?' I asked confused only to make Edward chuckle and ruffle my hair with his hand.

'He's basically saying the look your giving that girl would probably scare her to death, lucky for her she didn't notice or we'd have to bolt,' He chuckled again.

To soon did the bell ring had I had to leave the comfort of Edward's arms. Sadly my next lesson didn't have Edward in which caused me to pout and Alice to mumble something along the lines of 'stuck with the girl with Edward withdrawal syndrome'. Like the gentlemen he always was, Edward walked me to my class and kissed me softly before whispering 'I love you' in my ear and walking off to his own classroom.

I signed as I watched the God of a man I called my husband wander to his own classroom. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me in the classroom '_Let's get this over with_' I huffed before entering my class and settling down only to get lost in my own thoughts as Alice babbled on about another shopping trip this weekend.

Nobody's POV

Lucy jumped off the bus and stomped her way to her front door. She was grumbling a string of profanities before she heard banging from the kitchen, realising it was her mother she dragged herself into the kitchen and slumped into a chair watching her mother as she cooked dinner.

'What's wrong honey?' her mother asked, concern thick in her voice as she gazed upon my troubled expression. 'Did you not enjoy your first day at school?'

'Yeah it was fine except there is this really weird family there and one of them decided to chuck food all over me,' Lucy pouted remembering her embarrassment in the lunch hall.

'That's awful dear. Did she do it on purpose?'

'No she said she was extremely sorry and that she was clumsy and was constantly falling over her own feet. But when I asked Sally about it she said Bella was always graceful and it was the first time she'd tri… Mother what's wrong?' Lucy was staring at her mother because as soon as she'd mentioned Bella, she'd frozen and dropped the wooden spoon in her hand.

'Oh nothing,' she replied coming out of her trance. She quickly went back to mixing the sauce she was making. 'What's this family like?' she asked suddenly

'Oh, well sort of intimidating I guess you could say. Strange enough they aren't actually related but some are adopted and others are foster children.' Lucy dropped her gaze away from her mother towards the table. 'They are all very pale but are really gorgeous, you should have seen the bronze haired one,' she sighed loudly and looked back at her mother hoping she could make light of this depressing moment but she seemed to have frozen.

'Bronze haired?' Lucy's mother asked. Lucy looked at her in confusion before hearing a low mutter, 'no it's silly it can't be them, I'm being paranoid'.

'Mum what's wrong, what do you mean by being paranoid?'

'Lucy please, tell me something what were the names of this family?' Her mother went back to stirring the sauce.

'Erm, do you want to know their first or last names?' Lucy asked suspiciously

'Both,' she answered to quickly. Lucy was too confused at the direction of the conversation to understand where this was going.

'Theirs Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Edward and Alice Cullen and finally Emmett and Bella Swan.' Lucy replied smiling towards her mother.

Lucy's mother turned to look at her, eyes were as wide as saucers and she had a look of utter shock splashed across her face.

The woman who was her mother was Angela Weber.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh just can't resist a good cliff hanger can you *wink***

**I have lots of good ideas so the next chapter should be done and up soon, hopefully if my English teacher should not give me anymore annoying Lord of Flies Essay's which make no sense**

**Please be patience, Year 11 sucks XD **

**Now Review! Pretty Please, I'd love to know what you think**


	2. Encounter

**Finally!**

**Sorry it took me a week to update but it was my birthday last Friday so I had a busy weekend. **

**Also I was suffering from writers block and didn't know where I was taking this story. But at 11.30pm one night after watching Heroes BAM! It hit me and my story was forming itself in my head and with a little help from my editor I was finished with this chapter and ready to begin the next one.**

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful Editor. Thanks for hitting me on the head all those ICT lessons when I just glared at the computer screen and thanks for helping me mate!**

**And thank you so much for the people who reviewed, you made me sit every night and shout at the computer screen telling it to write my story…Sadly it didn't work XD**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Previously 

Lucy's mother turned to look at her, eyes were as wide as saucers and she had a look of utter shock splashed across her face.

The woman who was her mother was Angela Weber.

LPOV

I was sat across the Lunch hall from the Cullen's thinking. It felt like routine now, for the past 4 days I'd finish 3rd period, sit at the table with my friends and watch the Cullen's. My mum never explained her reaction when I told her about the pale, alluring family, and she never breached the subject again. If I'd try to bring it up she'd either quickly change the subject or walk out the room. I knew something was up, I just didn't know what.

I was snapped out of my trance by Sally clicking her fingers in front of my face. 'Earth to Lucy, Is anyone in there?' she snapped. I blinked a couple of times while I lifted my head off my hand which was propped on the table. I shook my head slightly.

'Sorry Sally, I was day-dreaming,' I tore my gaze off the Cullen's and grinned at Sally. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

'Uh-huh and I won the lottery last Saturday, seriously though what's up? You've been staring at them for the past 4 days,' her eyes scanned my face; 'You aren't going after one of them are you?' I laughed at her statement.

'Of course not…I've heard that even though the 3 girls may look weak and fragile you'd certainly lose in a fight over the lads,' I laughed again and luckily Sally joined in.

'Too right,' She smiled at me before turning back to her half eaten lunch. My eyes wandered back off to the Cullen table. After a couple of seconds I noticed Edward was staring at me. His eyes were filled with curiosity and a hint of anger. His jaw was clenched and his hands were in fists on his lap. I recoiled from the intensity of his gaze.

Bella noticed his tense position. She turned to face him and put on hand on his shoulder while whispering something in his ear, he relaxed immediately. Smiling he turned to face her, whispering something back. Anger flared within me.

Who were they!

BPOV

I noticed Lucy had been staring at our table every lunch time for the past 4 days. I honestly couldn't see what her problem was; if it was about the food I wished she'd let it go. Or maybe the food thing wasn't what she had a problem with?

Earlier Edward had gotten angry but when I asked him about it he said it was nothing. I mused over my thoughts while listening to Mrs Whaley drone on about World War 2. Edward's reaction had been a strange one especially when I found out from Jasper that her emotions had been that of curiosity and confusion. No anger or jealousy what so ever.

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. End of another confusing school day. I swear if I had to think anymore about this I'd develop a headache. I walked out of the classroom to find Edward, looking like a Greek god, leaning against the wall waiting for me. Upon my exit Edward swiftly walked to my side before wrapping his arm around my waist.

'Hello Love,' he smiled at me, but it wasn't right. I sighed loudly before facing forward and focusing on the door. We stepped outside of the school and headed towards Edwards Volvo. At this point he was sick of the silent treatment.

'Bella,' he groaned, stopping at the boot of his car. 'There better be a good reason for this,' I lifted my gaze up from the floor and searched his face. His eyes were closed and, with his free hand, he had pinched the bridge of his nose.

'You know what this is about, you don't just get angry for no reason Edward,' I could feel my anger build up but I controlled it. This was not the time or place for an argument between a vampire couple. Edward finally opened his eyes and looked at me.

'Please Bella, It really is nothing I just couldn't make out her thoughts. I doubt it's anything serious just leave it be for a while and then I swear I'll tell you,' I narrowed my eyes at him.

'You swear?'

'I swear on my unbeating heart,' he smiled crookedly which made me giggle. I sighed in contentment, without Edward I don't know where I'd be.

Edward noticed my thoughtful state and placed a finger under my chin, pulling my face up so I looked at him. I pulled my shield back and sheared my thoughts with him. He grinned at me.

'I know where I'd be,' he spoke softly.

'Really?' I questioned, lifting my eyebrows at him. 'And where exactly would that be,' He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his face closer to mine.

'Hell,' he answered certainly. His breath fanned into my face and I was truly dazed. Edward took advantage of my state.

He quickly wrapped both of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer before capturing my lips with his. I slid my hands up his chest before locking them behind his neck. Standing on my tip-toes I pulled myself closer to him. He smirked against my lips before tightening his grip around me.

Surprising me, he stopped abruptly and looked up. I shook my head slightly as I was still dazed. I looked up at him.

'Edward what's…' I stopped my sentence when I noticed his expression. It was a mixture of shock and anger. I followed his gaze which was focused on something near the gate.

I scanned the area before I noticed something, no… someone familiar. She was at least in her 40's but she looked good for her age. She had long, wavy light brown hair and soft brown eyes which seemed so startlingly familiar. Her lips were turned down in a frown but she seemed completely shocked.

I looked up at Edward again to she his jaw was clenched but his expression was fixed into a mask of horror. I looked back towards the woman. Who was she and why was she so familiar? That's when it hit me hard. She was Angela Weber, my best friend from my days at Forks high school.

'…Shit!'

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Sorry the chapters short but it felt like the right time to end it… On a cliff hanger haha**

**Don't worry Chapter 3 is on its way and should be out quicker than this one.**

**Oh and remember keep reviewing please it keeps me motivated**

**Thank you!**


	3. The Confusing Discovery

**Chapter three. Yay! :]**

**Okay I'd just like to clear a few things up. The Cullen's live no where near Forks just in case people where a bit confused there. Also Renessmee may not be in this story, I will mention here but I haven't decided whether I'll actually put her in. **

**Another thing my aim for updating is every Wednesday or Thursday. If I'm going to be late with a chapter I will inform you, I suspect around May to June I will be as I'm sitting my final exams for school. **

**Thank you very much for all the reviews. I was very pleased to receive 17 reviews for just 2 chapters so I dedicate this chapter to all who have reviewed, you made me very happy.**

**Now read and Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________**

Previously

I looked back towards the women. Who was she and why was she so familiar? That's when it hit me hard. She was Angela Weber, my best friend from my days at Forks high school.

'…Shit!'

BPOV

I cursed loudly causing several heads to look towards Edward and me. I ignored the mixture of glares and my eyes locked on to Angela. Her eyes searched my face, looking for any connection in the current us to her memories. As soon as she made it she froze. I looked up at Edward in time to see him untangling himself from me; he grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards the forest as fast as he could. My legs moved automatically but I was practically frozen, my mind working furiously on any answers I could grasp at. But none came.

As we got deeper and deeper our legs became faster and faster until everything around us was a blur and Angela's footsteps were disappearing.

'Edward?' I whispered, finally being able to speak after all this time.

'Hmm?' he seemed to be concentrating hard on something.

'That was Angela,' I already knew this but I needed a confirmation out loud.

'I know,' His answer was simple, quiet and pained. I began to worry.

'Edward?'

'Hmm?'

'How did she find us?' He sighed loudly but never answered. Finally releasing my anger I quickly stopped dragging Edward with me so he was just inches away from my face.

'Edward, HOW did she find us?' I snarled at him. He stepped away from me, the venom strong in my voice. He had never seen me this angry and I had never felt this anger towards him. I certainly didn't want to be.

'Please Bella, lets get back to the house and I'll explain everything there,' He pleaded. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I had picked up from Edward, closing my eyes and sighing in frustration.

'Sorry,' I said quickly before continuing, 'but please Edward, I need answers. How did she find us?' I looked at him to see his expression torn. After a few seconds he relaxed and moved closer to me putting a hand on my shoulder and lowering himself so our eyes met.

'The new girl Lucy seems to be her daughter, sadly she recognised us straight away,' I was terrified, never before had the Cullen's experienced anything like this. It was entirely my fault. If they hadn't met me they wouldn't have become friends with any human. When they met me that was the first time they fully interacted with humans. I dropped my gaze to the floor briefly before looking back up.

'How did this happen Edward? We did everything, we even moved millions of miles away from Forks, away of Charlie, Jacob, and Renessmee. But still we…'

'Shh Bella please calm down, It was bound to happen one time. A whole coven can't survive on Earth for over hundreds of years without being recognised,' His eyes were pleading but it just made me feel all the more guilty

'But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have interacted with humans so much,'

'As usual you blame yourself at every opportunity,' He chuckled humourlessly, 'Believe me Bella when I say none of this is your fault,' I searched his face but all I saw was pure love and sincerity. As he words began to sink in I believed them more and more.

'I believe you,' I nodded before quickly kissing him. He chuckled.

'Now Bella can we please head back to the house now, Angela followed us and she'll be here in about 5 minutes,' as if on queue I heard Angela's footsteps behind us. My eyes widened before I whipped round Edward and started towards the house. As usual our life wouldn't be the peaceful life we had always dreamed of.

Racing as fast as we could towards the house we never spoke, only held each others hands silently reassuring each other everything would be alright.

We burst though the doors startling both Carlisle and Esme, I left Edward to explain everything to them. Racing towards the computer, I switched it on before throwing myself in the chair. I worked quickly hacking into old documents of Forks school records. I clicked into the search bar and typed in "Angela Weber" and I hit the enter button. I tapped my fingers waiting for it to load until I heard a beep. Looking back up to the screen I was shocked with what I was faced. On the computer screen read "Student does not exist".

'What the hell?!' I screeched alerting Edward, Carlisle and Esme. They bolted into the room and looked from me to the screen. Pushing up from the chair I stomped my way towards the window. Leaning on the window sill I breathed out heavily with Edward behind me. Carlisle lowered himself into the chair and began scanning the screen carefully

'How Carlisle, How the hell?' I snapped at him. My anger was building and Edward seemed to sense this as he began to rub his hand along my back, slowly calming me.

I took a couple of deep breathes before sighing. 'Sorry Carlisle, It's just… How? We research for 2 bloody years finding the best place for us to start a new life and look what's happened,' Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin and my shoulder, we stood and stared out the window waiting for his answer.

'I wish I could tell you,' Carlisle sighed, 'But I really don't have any idea,' I heard him furiously typing away. Through the window I looked into Edward's eyes, he was the only thing that was calming me down.

Carlisle stopped typing and I felt Edward freeze behind me while Carlisle muttered silently 'This cannot be right,' After a few moments of silence the sound of the computer keys began again only this time it was faster.

'Edward, What's wrong,' I asked still staring into his eyes through the window. His lips turned down into a frown but he never broke eye contact.

'Everywhere Carlisle is looking, police documents, government documents it claims Angela Weber doesn't exist. It just doesn't make sense,' I pondered this new information for approximately 5.6 seconds before I froze.

'But that was Angela?'

'Yes…'

'Then why…?' I spun round and looked at Edward but his gaze had moved to the computer screen where Carlisle was still working.

'Bella… We have a theory but we aren't certain, and if this theory is correct… then…' he trailed off from his sentence still looking at the screen. I gulped before placing my hands on the side of his face and turning him to face me.

'Then what Edward?' His eyes scanned my face carefully before he pursed his lips and continued.

'Then… We may put her in danger,' I was completely confused, haven't we already put her in danger? She's seen us, vampires; there can't possibly be anything more dangerous than us.

'Well you see Bella…' Edward began.

'Edward, Bella, look at this,' Carlisle interrupted. His voice was quiet and masked but I could tell he was shocked. Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards the computer. I looked down at Carlisle who had his eyes closed, arms folded across his chest, deep in thought. I continued to stare at him, scared of looking at the screen until I heard Esme gasp and my head whipped up.

There on the screen was a picture of the Angela I saw in the school parking lot today but the information wasn't right.

Name: Wendy Thomas

Age: 46

DOB: 14/6/1986

Nationality: British

Parents: Barry Thomas and Susan Thomas

Children: Lucy Alison Thomas

Religion: Buddhist

It went on and on like that for several pages, all information wrong, it wasn't Angela's information. It was someone else. I looked at the age again, 46 wasn't her age, she was only 42. I scanned it over and over trying to make sense, different theories flashed through my mind but not one could explain this.

I heard Edward groan beside me. I looked up at him. He hands were gripping the desk, his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched.

'We were right Carlisle,' He groaned again.

'What about?' Esme asked quietly, she was still studying the information.

'She's under the witness protection act, that's why we never found any traces of her. How could we have been so careless,' I froze for the second time. Witness protection. Angela. Why? What had happened?

Thousands of questions flashed through my mind but I knew not one of them could answer them. One thing was for certain Angela was being protected from someone and Edward had said we'd just made it a lot worse.

'Edward…' I began before Alice burst through the front door, snapping us out of our thoughts.

'We have a problem,' Alice began, our heads whirled to look at her, her face was troubled, 'Angela…' I sighed loudly, her eyes snapped towards me.

'We know,' I answered. She looked confused before her gaze wondered to the computer screen. Her mouth opened into a surprised 'o' before she turned to look at me.

'See you found out about her being on witness protection then,' She sighed before she danced towards the sofa and sat down, 'But we have a bigger problem at the moment,' My eyebrows raised and I opened my mouth to speak but Edward spoke before me.

'And what would that be?' He seemed as confused us as we all felt, something in his voice told me Alice was blocking him from something, something else she didn't want him to know. Jasper suddenly appeared at her side looking concerned, Rosalie and Emmett entered the room after both looking confused. Alice carefully scanned all our faces before dropping her gaze to the floor and continued.

'Angela found out where we live. She'll be here in less than 5 minutes,'

______________________________________________________________

**Sorry third cliff hanger. I'll try on the next one not to but it's had not to hehe. Also they just seem the best place to stop writing**

**Any questions just ask and I will happily answer them**

**Now please press that awesome button below which tells me what you think, it makes me very happy**

**Thank You and Goodnight!**


	4. The Drawings

**Another chapter filled with lots of information which will most likely confuse, and agitate you. It does to me haha**

**The way this chapter has gone has surprised me, its not how I originally tended for the fourth chapter to be, its turned out to be completely different and I like it. Plus it's but a spanner in my original plan for the story, I've gone back to not knowing where its going haha.**

**But don't worry I'll continue no matter what!**

**Now Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Previously 

Alice carefully scanned all our faces before dropping her gaze to the floor and continued.

'Angela found out where we live. She'll be here in less than 5 minutes,'

BPOV

I was stunned. Completely stunned. Not only had she spotted us at school but she had also found out where we live. This was just one bad event after another.

'Wait, What do you mean this is a bigger problem then her seeing us Alice? Hang on…' I started before my eyes widened in shock, 'You had a vision of her seeing us didn't you. Jesus Alice why the fuck didn't you tell us?' Alice bit her lip nervously.

'Alice, answer me, you did have a vision didn't you!' I snapped.

'I'm sorry ok, yes I did have a vision but it wasn't the same as what happened. You both weren't meant to see each other, only you and Edward were meant to see her, but at the last minute she changed her mind.' Her head slumped into her hands as she began to dry sob, 'I tried to call you but I stupidly left my phone with Jasper and there was no time to find you. I'm sorry I really am sorry,' She continued to cry, her whole body shaking from the tears that would never slip down her cheeks.

I felt guilty for shouting at her. I walked towards her then slipped into the seat next to her and wrapped her into a hug.

'It's not your fault Alice, you tried you hardest,' I knew Alice's vision weren't always correct so why should this one be any different, I had just let my anger get the better of me.

'Hang on a minute,' Edward spoke softly but enough to make me jump. He mumbled a quick 'sorry' before continuing. 'What do you mean by this is a bigger problem,'

'She saw you, yes. She made the connection between you and her memories, yes. But she doesn't believe it, this visit will make her believe,' Alice had stopped crying now and had straightened up.

'We have two options,' Alice spoke, her tone serious, she lifted up one hand, palm flat, 'Run. Or…' She lifted up her other hand, palm flat again, 'Face Her. But either way the consequences will be severe,'

'What are the consequences of us running Alice?' Asked Carlisle. Alice looked around at all of us before she spoke.

'She'll never give up, she'll continue to search for us no matter where we run to. She'll lose the relationship with her daughter and she'll be alone, hanging on to the fact that we are out there somewhere.' I groaned and place my head in my hands.

'And what happens if we face her?' I whispered.

'That I don't know,' She sighed loudly, 'All I see is vision of you and Edward, that's it, no one else.' I gulped and looked up at her, scanning her expression, it was blank, serious, I knew I had to believe her.

'That's easy,' Spoke Rosalie for the first time, 'We run,'

'Hell no, I say we face her,' Emmett said. Rosalie hit him, hard, across the back of his head, 'Fine fine we run, Jeez.'

'I agree, I think it would be better if we run,' Carlisle said, while fiddling around with the sleeve of his shirt. Carlisle was always so calm, it unnerved everyone that he was nervous as well.

'Well either way we are still going to be pulled into her past,' She sighed quietly.

'You know about it don't you?' I asked. She grinned and me but didn't explain.

'Okay then it's sorted, we'll run and…' Alice froze and looked at me.

I didn't want to run, I would rather face Angela. If we were pulled into her past either way we might as well just face her now and got it over with. I looked up at Edward and pulled my shield back letting him hear my current thoughts. Our eyes locked in a silently conversation between us, both battling whether to stay or to go.

'Bella, Edward?' Alice's voice was shaky and weak, 'Why don't I see you coming with us?'

Edward walked towards me and kneeled in front of me, placing both hands on my knees. He mouthed the words 'Are you sure?' never pulling his gaze from me. I simply nodded and mouthed back a 'Yes. Alice groaned beside us loudly causing our heads to snap up. She looked anger, no scratched that, she looked murderous.

'Stop making decisions between yourself and speak to the rest of…,' She froze mid sentence and her eyes turned to the far away state.

'Alice what do you see?' Jasper said from beside her. She snapped out of her daze and shook her head before looking at Edward, who looked completely shocked.

'I…I… don't know,' She stammered before whisking off to the hall, she came back with a note pad and a pencil. She sat on the floor and began to scribble furiously. For the next 2 minutes she scribbled, ripped and threw the paper aside.

'Alice didn't you say Angela would be here in 5 minutes?' I asked quietly knowing she could here me. She mumbled something that sounded like 'Stuck in rush hour' before carrying on. '_Great_' I thought to myself, '_We have more time to get ready for Angela's arrival_'. Knowing the rush hour on the highway Angela would be at least anothe 5/10 minutes before she arrived at our house.

I stood over her pictures and examined them. Each one either contained a man or a women, but they were all different scenarios. One contained the man in a burning forest, gripping his arm tightly and shouting something, another was of the women leaning against a boulder, hands up in defence. They continued on and on like this both of these people in horrifying situations, but the one that worried me the most was the last one I looked at. It looked like cliff edge near a beach, the man was dangling off the edge gripping onto the cliff with his right hand while his left was gripped in the women's hands who was trying to pull him up, but behind her was another man creeping up on them with a knife in his hand. I stared at this picture stunned.

'Alice,' I whispered, 'Who are these 2 people?'

'You and Edward,' She spoke softly. I choked back a sob that was threatening to escape. Why was it always me and Edward in trouble?

'But,' Alice said. My head whipped around to see her producing a new piece of paper in front of her. I stared at it, there was all 8 of us, stood in a line facing 5 hooded figures.

'The Volturi?' I whispered looking at her. She simple nodded and I shivered at the thought of them near my family. We were faced with another two choices, Either me and Edward are in danger or the whole family is. What worried me most was which path would lead us to one, we did not know.

I faintly heard someone slowing down and turning up the road leading to our house. Angela had arrived. I looked up at my families faces and sighed.

'I don't know what you are all doing but seen as though either way we'll be dragged into her past I'm sticking around,' Alice grimaced at my choice but simply nodded her head.

'If one's staying behind it means we are all staying behind.' She grinned at me before facing the door. 'Right you ugly lot get your butts out there and lets face what Bella's thrown at us,'

'Hey,' I shouted, 'It's your choice whether you stay with me, but I prefer it is…' I stopped speaking as I felt Alice lift me over her shoulder and carry me outside.

'Hey Pixie but me down!' I shouted banging my fist on her back. 'I have legs!' Edward chuckled beside Alice.

'Don't know what your laughing at,' I huffed as Alice placed me back down outside. We were in the drive way facing the road leading to the highway, Angela's car could be heard making its way towards us. I walked up to Edward and placed my back against his chest. He quietly wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

'Right!,' Shouted Alice, 'Lets get this show one the road,' She winked at me.

'Never get a quiet life now do we,' I mumbled as Angela's car came into view.

* * *

**What will happen when Angela and the Cullen's finally come face to face?**

**Who knows? Even I don't know. **

**Hope you liked it Cause I certainly did**

**Thank you and REVIEW!**

**...Please?**


	5. The Confrontation

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. The confrontation!**

**I finished my plan, attempted my coursework and wrote a new story… Wait I wrote a new story? SHIT! **

**Yep you heard right I began yet another story which I quite like. But seen as I've got my exams coming up soon I'm going to be struggling with updating, them both but I'll try. So just to warn you now updating will waver.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers again. Thank you for the support and also a special thank you to SarahxEmmett who convinced me to write the plan that this story surely needed.**

**Now enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly everything twilight related belongs to Stepheine Meyer. Except this story idea that's mine bitch!**

Previously 

'Right!,' Shouted Alice, 'Lets get this show one the road,' She winked at me.

'Never get a quiet life now do we,' I mumbled as Angela's car came into view.

BPOV

Edward's arms tightened around my waist as Angela's car slowly crept towards us. She owned a run down, old Peugeot 106. I notice Rosalie cringed at the sight of it, she liked the fancy cars, to her this car was complete torture. I laughed at her reaction and was shot a half-hearted glare which only made me laugh more.

"This is it guys," Alice said, she turned towards me, "You sure about this Bella? Do you even know what you're going to tell her?" I smiled but shook my head at the same time.

"To be honest Alice no I'm not sure and I don't know what the hell I'm going to tell her. But my instincts tell me to face her and as usual I'm going with them," Edward chuckled behind me and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Yeah well, if we get through this alive Bella you owe me 5 months worth of shopping trips," Alice hissed. My face fell _5 months _of shopping! I panicked while everyone around me laughed.

We were all snapped out of our happy little moment when Angela's car stopped 20 feet from us. My breath hitched as she slowly climbed out the car and walked towards us. Her eyes were watching the ground until she stopped in front of us and she lifted them to meet mine.

None of us moved an inch as she searched us all, the family of 8 who had never changed since high school, frozen in time. Her eyes danced across us slowly, her mind taking in as much as it could. Her expression changed from fear to shock to hurt back to fear and then settled on confusion.

Edward leaned down slowly, hoping not to scare Angela and whispered as quiet as he could into my ear "Bella you need to say something, she's not taking this well," I shuffled my feet nervously before meeting her scared gaze and I knew he was right.

"Hi Angela," I spoke softly and continued to stare at her. She flinched at the sound of my voice. I opened my shield to Edward, '_Crap, I forgot my voice was different_' I'm cure I could here Edward roll his eyes.

"Bella?" She whispered, "Is that… is that really you?" I nodded my head slowly. Her eyes widened in response and she backed away a few steps, shaking her head slightly.

"No, no it can't be. Haha very funny for pulling this joke on me, now come on guys who are you?,"

"It's us Angela, It's the Cullen's," She shook her head more violently this time.

"Stop it please don't mess with me you are not them,"

"Angela," Alice took a step forward as she spoke but froze when Angela flinched back, "Please listen to us, we are telling you the truth,"

"But how can you be," she hissed, glaring at us all, "You all still look like you did 24 years ago," Suddenly she began to laugh.

"But how can that be?" She whispered, here eyes boring into mine, "But how can that be?" She shouted. I flinched back at the venom in her voice. I had never seen Angela this angry before, but then it hit me, she wasn't angry she was scared, you could even say petrified.

After 24 years of no word from me she finds me, still looking every bit of 18 I did when I left her. But what would have been more terrifying was the fact I didn't look the same, I looked more like the Cullen's. I was like the Cullen's.

I opened my mouth to say something but snapped it shut. What could I say? '_Yeah it is us but by the way we are vampires, you know the blood sucking villains you hear in stories who are going to drink your blood_.'

"Come on then," she snapped, "Answer me!"

"Angela please calm down," Alice whispered. She threw a frantic glance my way encouraging me to tell her something, anything. But I couldn't, I didn't want to scare her further but there was nothing I could say that wouldn't. I was stuck, well and truly stuck.

I pulled down my shield in hopes of some help from Edward. '_What should I do? I… I… I really don't know_' I asked. I felt Edward slowly lowering his head onto my shoulder, keeping his gaze firmly on Angela.

"The only thing you can do, Love." He whispered. "Tell her the truth," I inwardly snorted, he made it sound so easy to tell someone you were a vampire. But both he and I knew it wasn't. I sighed loudly, alerting Angela. Her head snapped towards me but I removed my gaze from her face and turned back towards the house.

"Maybe…" I started, turning back towards her, "You should come inside," Her eyes widened in fright as she looked at the house. She stood calculating whether or not it was safe to enter. I let out a sigh of relief when she slowly nodded. After signalling towards the front door with my hand, she cautiously followed Esme and Carlisle into the house.

Closing my eyes I leaned against Edward, my back pressed tightly into his chest, sighing loudly at the conversation to come.

"You're going tell her," Alice whispered. I snapped my eyes open to look her, she was smiling but her eyes held a hint of sadness.

"What else can I do?" I whispered back, letting all my fear and pain slip into my voice. "She deserves the truth," Alice smiled sadly at me before grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the house. Edward following behind us.

"We'll tell her together," She clarified, "Just watch out for her reaction ok?" I nodded, my spirits lifted slightly knowing I didn't have to tell her alone.

Alice dragged me into to the living room where everyone had gathered. I could here Esme in the kitchen making coffee for Angela. I scanned the living room to see Carlisle leaning against the fireplace, deep in thought. Emmett and Rosalie were in the corner having a quiet conversation. I took a deep breath and looked over towards Angela. She was sat on the couch, hands in her lap staring at the floor.

Alice dragged me to the middle of the living room facing Angela. She looked up at me and I was shocked to see she was pleading. Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist protectively once more.

"Please tell me what's going on," she whispered sadly. Esme made her way in and slowly handed Angela the mug before stepping back to Carlisle's side. I looked towards Alice, she nodded in approval, it was time. I breathed in as much as I could before exhaling loudly.

"We're Vampires" We said in unison.

**(A/N: So tempted to just leave it there, but I thought as I didn't update last week this was the least you deserved)**

At first Angela's face was blank, emotionless. But as the minutes dragged by her expression turned to shock and mostly fear. I could see her hands slowly release from around the mug and I wanted to quickly grab it before it slipped and ruined Esme's cream carpet. But both Alice and Edward's grips tightened refusing to allow me any sort of movement that would stop it. But it happened, the mug landed with a loud clink causing me to flinch back into Edward.

I grew frantic when she didn't speak or move. She just sat there staring at us, her breathing unnerved me, it kept the calm and steady pace it had done before we told her. But her heart was frantic, it beat fast and loud, very loud, it took all my self control to not just pounce on her.

"Just give her some time love," Edward whispered knowing that I wanted her to just say or do something. Suddenly her eyes moved scanning each of us again and again and again, trying to work out if we were telling the truth. The she laughed, loud and clear.

"Very funny you guys, jokes on me I get it now," She chuckled wiping the tears from her eyes, "Now tell me the truth,"

I looked at Alice for help but her gaze was on Angela's refusing to meet mine. I looked back at Angela trying to tell her that I we were telling the truth without saying anything.

"If you were vampires," she chuckled again, "You wouldn't be living in a house like this, where's the coffins?" she joked, "You wouldn't be out in the day light, you'd have fangs and you'd have eaten me by now," I shook my head at the old myths and legends which weren't true.

"We don't drink human blood," I whispered.

"We drink animal blood," Alice said clearly beside me. I nodded my head slowly before continuing.

"We don't sleep and we can go in the day light. We also don't age," I informed her more confident than before. Angela stared at me, smiling brightly. But slowly the smile was removed from her face as our words sunk in.

"You're not joking are you?" She whispered. As much as I want to say we were I knew I couldn't, so I just smiled slightly and shook my head.

"Well Vampires," she said before shaking her head and chuckling. "I thought there was something up with you but," she chuckled again, "Vampires would have never guessed it,"

I was stunned, all I could do was openly gape at her. How was she taking this so calmly? She'd just learned her old friends are vampires, blood drinking murderers and she found it humorous.

"How are you taking this so calmly?" I asked scrutinizing her every movement. She looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," She whispered shaking her head. "Everyone knew there was something up with the Cullen's when they first arrived in Forks, so it doesn't surprise me," I sighed in relief. But the I remembered Alice's previous warning about her reaction, turning towards her I could see her grinning. I rolled my eyes, if I knew she'd take it so calmly I wouldn't have been terrified.

"But Bella," Angela said. Mt head snapped back towards her, her eyes where narrowed at me, "I'd like an explanation on how you are one. I take it you weren't a vampire when I last saw you,"

I smiled, shaking my head at her glad yet again that she was taking this so calmly. I then launched into the story explaining everything, knowing Edward was a vampire, the wedding and changing. When I mentioned Renessmee she raised her eyebrows.

"Vampires can have children?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I looked up at Edward who simply nodded my unasked question. Should I tell her? So I launched into that story telling her everything apart from the fact that I nearly died giving birth. She smiled sadly knowing Renessmee was a miracle baby and it would never happen again for the family. During my story Edward had dragged me over to the couch, placing me on his lap. After my story I took a deep breath and watched her carefully. She smiled and shook her head.

"Vampires," she whispered, "Never would have thought," she chuckled. I stared at her pulling up the courage to ask her my questions. With an encouraging nod from Alice and a squeeze of my hand from Edward I decided to ask her.

"So Angela," I began, her gaze snapped towards mine, "Care to tell me why you're on witness protection?"

**So what do you think?**

**I was going to continue with the witness protection thing but I thought that deserved its own chapter seeing as it's going to be a hell of a lot of explaining haha**

**And please if you have the time check out my new story! **

**Reviews are better than an angry Angela**


	6. The Truth

**This Chapter is by far my favourite up to now. I've made sure to concentrate hard on it and I hope it fills your expectations. I re-read it over and over again changing things every 30 minutes haha **

**Also, as some of you know, I've started a Sneak Peak into the next chapter. Is it any good?**

**Spanish exam on Thursday D: Hate Spanish haha**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my loving iPod. Without it I'd never be able to listen to my awesome music collection, while writing these chapters. That includes, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Slipknot, Papa Roach, 30 Seconds to Mars, Miyavi, The All-American Rejects, Rise Against, Billy Talent and much much more!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twlight. But in my dreams I own Edward ;)**

Previously

"Vampires," she whispered, "Never would have thought," she chuckled. I stared at her pulling up the courage to ask her my questions. With an encouraging nod from Alice and a squeeze of my hand from Edward I decided to ask her.

"So Angela," I began, her gaze snapped towards mine, "Care to tell me why you're on witness protection?"

BPOV

As soon as I asked the question her posture was instantly guarded, her hands curled into fists on her lap and her heart rate and breathing picked up. Her eyes fluttered close and she seemed deep in thought. I felt Edward tense behind me, I turned to look at him but he had his poker face on. I sighed angrily, narrowing my eyes at him but all he did was shake his head and look towards Angela. '_Fat lot of help you are_' I thought pulling my shield down, Edward silently chuckled. After several minutes Angela slowly relaxed, breathing deeply, she smiled slightly, before turning to face me.

"Well…" She said pursing her lips, "Seen as though you did tell me your big secret guess I should tell you mine," I felt pained, it wasn't right for her to share this information with us if she didn't want to, she shouldn't feel obliged. I opened my mouth to say something but she glared at me, seeming to guess I was going to object, so I shut it quickly.

"One question before I begin though," She said looking at me then Edward, "How did you know I was on witness protection?"

"We're very good at hacking?" I said, but it came out more of a question. "We need to research the place we move to before we move," I now felt sick, going through her personal files, it wasn't right. Angela must be on witness protection for a reason and we didn't have the right to know unless she told us. But surprisingly she smiled.

"I understand," She sighed quietly, looking towards the floor. "Where to start?" She whispered to herself, smiling.

"When I was 24, I was working at a little restaurant after I moved out of Forks to begin my new life after…" She sighed softly shaking her head. She got up and walked to the middle of the living room, staring at the dancing flames in the fire place.

"I lived in a small flat with a room mate called Naomi," Her voice was flat, void of all emotion, "She was nice, friendly and extremely talkative. We got on well, she was still going through College, studying Biology. I never went to college you see, couldn't afford it, but I enjoyed my job," She whispered. After a deep sigh she turned to face me again.

"After around 5 months of living with Naomi we decided to go out with a bunch of her friends, just for a meal, she thought I needed to get back on the dating scene," She chuckled. I listened intently, I was getting a bit confused but I decided to ask all my questions after.

"So we went out with 3 of her friends, Helen, Hannah and her brother James. About 20 minutes into the night I noticed James was staring at me, at first I found it creepy. But after I spoke to Hannah about him and I found out he was a nice guy, I felt flattered. So we started talking to each other and it seemed no one could grab either of our attention if they tried. At the end of the night we switched phone numbers promising to call each other,"

"After about a week I thought he was never going to call but amazingly that night he called and asked me out to dinner and I happily agreed. After that night we hit it off and began dating. We'd been dating for 4 months and we became inseparable, everyone thought it was… cute," She grimaced slightly at the memory.

"He was kind, romantic and the perfect gentlemen. And on my birthday he proposed I was ecstatic, I thought this was finally going to be it," She shook her head grimacing again.

"How wrong I was" She whispered.

"We got married 2 months later after finding out I was pregnant with Lucy. After her birth we were the happiest we could have ever been, I moved out of the flat I had with Naomi and moved in with James. Hannah was happy for us, especially that she had a niece she could spoil."

"When Lucy turned 3 everything changed though. One night James went out with his mates and didn't come back till past midnight. I was in bed but still awake, worried like every loving wife would be. I could hear him rummaging around in the bathroom, cursing quite loudly. I got up to tell him to keep it down or he'd wake Lucy, but when I entered I was so shocked at what was in front of me, that I couldn't even think of a coherent thought," Tears were trailing down her cheeks and she buried her head in her hands trying to control the sobs.

"He was covered in blood, his trousers, shirt and hands. He was also drunk," She shook her head, "I didn't know what to say or even do, my perfect life had all been turned upside down that one night." She was shaking slightly and looked as though any second her knees would give out. Thankfully Alice stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders, leading her towards the couch where she collapsed, shaking with silent sobs, but she continued never the less.

"After hearing me enter he grabbed me by the face, smearing blood everywhere, the smell of it," She seemed to gag slightly at the memory, "He then forced me to look at him, '_Tell anyone about this,' _he hissed, '_And I'll fucking kill you'_. I was terrified and all I could do was nod quickly, scamper out of there and wash my face. For days all I heard on the news was the death of a 20 year old girl, violently beaten and raped down the back alley of some club, I was shocked and I knew I had to tell the police, but if I tried he'd threaten Lucy. They were empty threats of course but I still couldn't take the chance, Lucy was and is everything to me," she wailed.

"This happened for months," She whispered, "He would go out, come home drunk and threaten anything he thought he could get his hands on. But one night I decided enough was enough, when he went out I quickly packed mine and Lucy's bags and left. I ran all the way to Naomi's knowing I could trust her. She was shocked when she saw me, we hadn't been in contact since James came home, after that." She spat, shaking her head violently, "I told her everything and she immediately called the police. 5 days later he was arrested but his threats on mine and Lucy's life tied me down. I moved back in with Naomi but I was so scared I could hardly even leave the house. So the police decided to put us under witness protection, and that's how I ended up here under the name of Wendy Thomas,"

She straightened up and furiously wiped the tears from her face, muttering something about '_That bastard doesn't deserve my tears'_. I stared at her in shock. I was not expecting this, when I left her after high school she seemed to have a long happy life ahead of her with Ben, yet she now seemed so broken, weak and vulnerable. How could I have let this happen?

"But what happened to Ben?" I asked confused, titling my head to the side. She froze, then slowly turned to face me, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Bella he died 2 years after graduation," She whispered, her tone pained. I choked back a sob that was threatening to erupt from my chest.

"How?"

"Car accident, he wasn't even driving," She whispered fresh tears flowing down her cheeks, "Mike was," she spat. I searched the faces of my family, they were all shocked. How could we have not known about the death of Ben. I looked towards Edward and opened my shield '_2 years ago we were visiting Kate and Tanya right?_'. Edward slowly nodded.

"Oh Angela," I cried, leaping off Edward's lap and hugging her as tight as I could. I held her as she cried into my shoulder, letting out as much pent up emotion as she would allow. How could I have let this happen? She was one of my best friends in high school, yet I abandoned her in her time of need.

Her cries softened and soon she released her grip on me, allowing me to sit back down on Edwards lap. His arms wrapped around me tightly and he buried his head in my shoulder. I watched her carefully just in case she did have another breakdown, but she seemed better than she had when she first arrived, as though that crying session had been good for her.

"I tried to contact you," She whispered while looking at the floor, "But Charlie said he'd tell you him self," I smiled sadly, we hadn't spoken to Charlie since we'd gone to live with Kate and Tanya for a few months, that moment was our final goodbye's to him.

"I'm sorry I brought that up, that was inconsiderate of me," I said. Angela's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"It's not a problem. I feel better now that I've told someone," She sighed softly, "Lucy doesn't know anything though, so please keep it to your selves," We all nodded.

"And please," Carlisle pleaded; "You must keep our secret to yourself as well," Angela scanned our faces before she nodded. Suddenly she laughed, breaking the tension that was settling in the room.

"It's strange to think I went to school with you all and now the same people are going to school with my daughter," She chuckled. She looked at me again, her eyes gazing into mine.

"Please," she whispered sincerely, "Look after Lucy at school, I get so worried about her but I can't keep an eye on her when I wish," I nodded my head, smiling.

"Well, I better get back home, Lucy will be starving," She chuckled, "She eats like a growing teenage boy," I stood up and hugged her. She then hugged everyone in the family, thanking them for listening before turning towards the door, Edward and I following closely behind. She turned to look at me smiling.

"It's good to see you two still together," She said. I laughed and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Out of all our friends at school," She whispered sadly, her eyes seemed far away, "You're the only two who have managed to stay together,"

"Mike and Jessica?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on, do you really think Jessica can hold down a relationship?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Me and Ben were the only two people who truly believed your marriage would work," She said sweetly, smiling at our embrace. She then rolled her eyes, "You could see just by looking at the two of you it'd work,"

"Thank You," I whispered softly. She grinned widely at me and winked.

"Can I visit again?" She asked nervously. I chuckled.

"Of Course, you're always welcome here," I replied. She smiled and nodded before setting off towards her car. We stayed there, holding each other, watching her car disappear into the distance. I sighed and leaned back into Edward's chest.

"Come on Love," He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver, "Lets go hunting, just the two of us" I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck and grinning.

"I like the sound of that," I whispered back, leaning in until my lips softly met his.

**What do you think?**

**Was it what you were expecting or have I just shocked you all?**

**Oh and 'Cliff-hanger Queen' has ended a chapter…… WITHOUT a cliff-hanger *proud***

**Reviews are better than being in a relationship with Jessica**


	7. Peace Never Lasts Long

**Wow over 50 Reviews *Celebrates***

**I love you guys!!!!!**

**This chapter is quite important but it's mostly full of random fluff. I got sick of serious stuff so I decided to give you some fun ;)**

**But it's still important**

**Now Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: My Editor loves Emmett, unfortunately he belongs to Stephenie Meyer with the other Twilight characters**

Previously

"Can I visit again?" She asked nervously. I chuckled.

"Of Course, you're always welcome here," I replied. She smiled and nodded before setting off towards her car. We stayed there, holding each other, watching her car disappear into the distance. I sighed and leaned back into Edward's chest.

BPOV

"How are the Visions coming along?" I asked, looking up at Alice from my spot on Edwards lap.

Alice looked up at me and grimaced. We were in the lunch hall of our school, acting like the perfect humans while internally struggling over the events of the last 3 weeks. Every night after Angela found out she would visit, we would either discuss our memories of Forks and the 24 years when we never saw each other. It was difficult on my part seen as though my human memories were fuzzy and I couldn't remember many except the one's I Held on to, sadly they were the ones I spent with the Cullen's.

Luckily Angela had taken our secret well, better than any of us could have expected. It surprised us when she frequently visited and she was even confident enough to ask us questions revolving around our vampire issue. We kept away from the topic James as much as possible, occasionally it would pop up by accident and we would frequently try to change the subject only to be scolded by Angela.

"Well," Alice said softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. Edward's arms tightened around my waist and he nuzzled his face further into my neck in an attempt to distract me, but my concentration was unwavered.

"They are kind of blurry and sometimes very colourful but it's all still the same, multiple different visions that don't link to each other what so ever." She signed softly, "Especially the Volturi one," She seemed sad as though she blamed herself from not being able to work out the visions, but it wasn't just her, none of the family knew. I threw her a reassuring smile before I sat quietly and mulled everything over. Analysing everything again and again just in case I missed a tiny detail, that's when it hit me.

"What if it's not the Volturi we should be worried about," I whispered. All 5 heads snapped up and looked at me, but I was staring intently at a crack on the floor.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rosalie asked. I looked up at her to see one of her eyebrows raised questionably. I took a deep breath before attempting to explain.

"I…I…I don't really know how to explain this," I said trying to think but Edward was distracting me by drawing patterns on my shoulder with the tip of his nose. I lifted my shield and mentally scolded him. He chuckled softly but stopped, reducing to lightly tracing patterns of the back of my hand instead.

"What about if we don't look at this as though the Volturi are the threat. What if something else was?" I asked searching all their faces. They looked at me all with looks of disbelief except Edward who was reading my thoughts.

"She's right guys," Edward said, looking at me before turning to Alice, "In all the visions Alice has been having only one of them involves the Volturi." Alice thought for a second before she nodded in understanding.

"What if…" Edward started, but I interrupted.

"What if the Volturi isn't the threat we should be worried about," I whispered tapping my finger on my chin. "What if it's something we never expected," I said thinking more before turning to Alice.

"Which vision stands out the most?" I asked.

"Volturi," Alice said quickly. I eyed her sceptically, she had answered that a little to quickly.

"Alice," I scolded. She sighed quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Bella seriously it's that one, but," She said, her nose scrunching a little. "It keeps changing. I cocked my head to the side.

"Changing?" I asked.

"There are either 8 of us…or 9," She whispered. I thought for a moment, confused.

"9 of us Alice? I don't under…" I trailed off finally getting what she was on about.

"Angela?" I chocked out. She slowly nodded but seemed to go back into deep thought.

"But like I said it keeps changing, but when there's 9 of us it always stops when…" She stopped, looking up at me wide eyed before shaking he head and looking to her left. I decided for once not to bug her about it, she would tell me when the time was right.

"I still don't think the Volturi is the threat," I whispered, leaning back into Edward's chest, tracing circles into the back of his hand that was intertwined with mine.

"Never bet on Alice," Rosalie snapped, grabbing her tray and storming out of the cafeteria. I stared after her, shocked not understanding what had wound her up so much. I looked over to Emmett who shrugged half-heartedly before turning to Jasper and striking up a conversation with him. Edward sighed loudly before kissing the back of my neck.

"Ignore her, I do. Anyway, she's just worried," Edward whispered, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Isn't everyone," I mumbled. The bell rang and I hopped off Edward's lap, dragging him up with me to our next lesson.

I jumped out of Edward's car, feeling the cool breeze whip round my neck. I breathed in deeply trying to calm my nerves, Angela would be here very soon and I hadn't hunted for close to a month, I just hope I can survive the temptation.

"You really need to hunt Bella, Angela won't mind if you're a little late," Edward said moving in front of me and cupping my right cheek in his hand. I sighed loudly looking into his eyes.

"You're probably right," I mumbled, I looked up towards Edward with a seductive smile, "So, do you want to come with me?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes. Edward chuckled, shaking his head before grabbing my hand and setting off towards the forest. Our hunt was pleasant and peaceful. We hunted whatever we could find as we weren't straying too far from the house, we ended up catching a herd of deer.

I set off on a run back towards the house but before I could get very far Edward caught me and spun me around in his arms to face him. I giggled slightly when he started running his nose up and down my jawbone.

"So Mrs Cullen," Edward whispered, "We have a little more time before Angela arrives, what say we use the time appropriately,"

"Edward, how could you. We should always arrive fashionably early," I hissed in mock-horror, causing him to chuckle. He moved his nose from my chin, up my cheek so it rested on the tip of my nose, his lips lightly brushing against mine.

"Isn't that fashionably late," But before I could answer his lips crashed down on mine. I breathed in deeply, his scent washing through me, making me feel at home - safe. I locked my arms around his neck and pushed myself closer into his chest. One of his hands lightly trailed down my back, reaching the hem of my shirt where he played with it. Annoyingly my phone started ringing. I broke away gasping causing Edward to pout slightly. Pulling out my phone I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"What?" I hissed down the phone. I heard Alice giggle on the other side.

"Don't Continue." She stated, "Angela's here," Without answering I shut my phone, shoving it back into my pocket before grabbing Edward's hand and setting off home.

We arrived to see everyone sitting comfortably in the living room except Esme and Carlisle who had gone out for the night. Emmett and Jasper were sat watching the new football game on TV, Alice was chatting happily to Angela and Rosalie was flopped down on the couch, her nose buried in a fashion magazine. As we entered Alice stopped talking and smirked at us.

"Well look who it is," Emmett boomed, "Been up to anything fun?" I hissed silently at him.

"Bella," Alice whined, dancing towards us. "Why do you have a twig in your hair?" She reached up and pulled the lone twig that was tangled in my hair, Emmett smirked.

"Thank you Alice," I said before glaring at Emmett, "And I know what you're thinking and you're wrong," Emmett looked at Alice before looking back at me, his smirk growing wider causing me to roll my eyes before smiling politely at Angela. I heard Edward cough lightly behind me; I spun round to face him, grinning. I waited for an answer but he just stood and stared at me.

"Edward?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face snapping him out of some sort of trance.

"Sorry," He said shaking his head, "I'm just going to…… Head to our room," He set off up the stairs at human pace.

"What are you going to do there?" I asked confused.

"Ponder," He said.

"Edwin's sexually frustrated," Emmett shouted causing the house to shake.

"Emmett!" Both Edward and I shouted.

"And don't call me Edwin," Edward shouted.

"Yeah, that's my name for him," I said to Emmett winking. He sat frozen and I laughed lightly upon hearing Edwards groan.

"What a fun household," Angela said causing me to jump, I'd forgotten she was there.

"Yeah on a daily basis," I said rolling my eyes before sitting down beside her.

**Next Chapter back to drama!**

**Everyone loves drama right?**

**And no cliff-hanger again, I bet you all love me more**

**Reviews are better than an Editor who's annoyed at Edward's nose**

**(Seriously she hates his nose)**


	8. Secret Heartache

**Sorry for the late chapter this week but I had 4 exams and I needed desperately to revise. Leaving my poor story to be wrote in the time I didn't need to revise, which was limited.**

**I'm going to struggle these up coming weeks and I'd like to warn you my chapters will either be late or there will be NO Chapter that week. Sorry, truly I am. But that will ALL end on the 24****th**** of June. My leaving date for school.**

**So People said they loved drama, here it is. DRAMA!**

**Also I would like to celebrate the Release of Green Day's new album ****21****st**** Century Breakdown**** which came out today. Yay for Green Day!**

**And I apologise for grammatical errors, my editor didn't read it this week, so if you have the time and patience can you tell me where they are so I can change them, thanks.**

**Now read!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Previously 

"What a fun household," Angela said causing me to jump, I'd forgotten she was there.

"Yeah on a daily basis," I said rolling my eyes before sitting down beside her.

Nobody's POV

Lucy watched as her mother whirled around the kitchen, cleaning and fixing dinner as quickly as she could, before she headed out the door like she did every night for the past three weeks. Lucy was sick of it, she hardly saw her mother and it upset her greatly, they used to be close. But her mother seemed happier than she had ever seen her before so she locked away her emotions and smiled brightly playing the perfect loving daughter before her mother kissed her lightly on her cheek and skipped out the door.

She believed her mum had found someone else, a loving boyfriend perhaps and two weeks ago Lucy believed this to be true and soon she would meet this wonderful man who had made her so happy. But after a week and a half of waiting she began to doubt this idea as her mother never said anything. Usually she would have mentioned something to Lucy within a week but this time she never did.

Thousands of different scenarios passed through Lucy's mind each one more unbelievable than the one before. But Lucy began to feel uneasy about her mothers nightly trips out, something didn't seem right and tonight was the night she would find out.

For the past 2 days Lucy had plotted on the perfect way to follow her mother without being spotted. It had took some time but she finally had it all planned, having received her licence for her Moped 6 weeks ago she decided to follow her mother using it. It was either that or her bicycle, which she hadn't used in well over 2 years.

Lucy watched as her mother pulled tonight's dinner from their fridge and began preparing to make her famous homemade cottage pie. Lucy was surprised at this, they only had this dish occasionally when something good has happened. Lucy's mind wandered back to the boyfriend theory.

'_I wonder if she is dating someone?'_ She thought, staring curiously at her mother, '_And maybe she wanted to see how it turned out first_,' Lucy sighed softly, smiling slightly and she knew that she'd have to question her mother again. This was the first time in two weeks that she had attempted to gather information directly.

"Cottage Pie?," Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow, "Something good happen?". Angela looked up towards her daughter smiling.

"Can't I make Cottage Pie without anything good happening," Angela mumbled, frowning.

"Nope," Lucy grinned, "We've always had Wendy Thomas' famous Cottage Pie on special occasions," Angela sighed loudly shaking her head.

"Well today is different, I just fancied making it," Angela sighed again, mostly to herself, her thoughts wandering to the Cullen family and an automatic smile appeared on her face.

"So… nothing important to tell me?" Lucy asked, noticing the wide smile plastered on her mothers features. Angela furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"No," She said softly, "Should there be?" She looked towards her daughter. Lucy frowned, disappointed. '_Guess the plan is going ahead then,_' Lucy thought. Sighing quietly she looked back towards her mother smiling.

"No, I guess there isn't," She said, disappointment clear in her tone. Angela noticed this but she dismissed it without a second thought. She knew she should tell her daughter where she was going but she had promised to keep the Cullen's secret but most of all she was being selfish, She wanted to keep her meetings with the Cullen's to herself.

Lucy continued to watch her mother as she whirled around the kitchen fixing up their dinner, running over her plan again and again in her mind.

After finishing their dinner Angela leaped from the table, throwing the dishes hastily into the dishwasher before shutting it close and switching it on. Lucy watched as her mum ran around the house gathering what she needed and before she knew it she got a quick peck on the cheek before her mum rushed out the door.

Slowly Lucy got up from the kitchen stool and made her way out the back door. She wiped down the Moped and wheeled it out the back gate. She watched as her mother started the car and carefully backed out the garage. Sighing loudly she shook her head furiously before hopping on her Moped and began following her mother in the shadows. Her iPod was blasting as she drove steadily down the roads keeping an eye on her mother's car, she hummed silently to the songs.

Lucy was shocked when her mother turned down a side road which seemed unnoticeable without proper directions. It was a dirt track, leading to what? She didn't know, but she guessed she'd find out soon. The road was bumpy and she found it extremely uncomfortable on her Moped. She slowed down and hopped off choosing to walk the rest of the way. She dragged her Moped along, getting more annoyed at how much further she'd have to go.

Frustrated Lucy threw her Moped to the ground, stamping her foot, warm tears sliding down her face which she wiped away furiously. She left her Moped and stomped forward breathing heavily. She began debating whether to gave up and turn back until she noticed a faint light. As she walked forwards her steps got faster until she was running. She ran with all her might until a big white house came into view. Her knees gave out and she dropped to the floor, mouth wide open in shock. It was old, built in the late 19th Century with a touch of modern features.

Lucy rose, shaking slightly, she searched around until she spotted her mothers car parked beside the large garage. She slowly made her way up the house, her breathing calming with every step she took. She knew she couldn't just walk in the front door, all smiles when her mother was there. She noticed a light was on in one of the rooms and luckily the window was slightly open. She looked in quickly before she crouched under the window, settling herself in a clear space in the flower bed, knowing she'd have to wash her jeans when she got home. She could easily spot who her mother was with, it was the Cullen's. Curiosity sparked within her and she knew it was going to be a long night. She could hear the faint sound of a Tv playing a repeat of an old football game before it was disturbed by the sound of laughter.

"And then," Bella giggled, "Edward decided to take Renessmee on her first trip to the local toy store,"

"Yep, I bought so much then I was sure they would last her for at least a year or so," Edward said, proud.

"Only to leave her alone for 5 minutes and when he looked back he saw every toy thrown around her bedroom and her sitting in the middle of the floor, all cute and huffy, claiming she was bored," Alice said before erupting in a fit of giggles.

"She gets bored easily," Edward mumbled. "Didn't even give the poor toys a chance," The room erupted in loud laughter again. '_Renessmee?_' Lucy thought, '_Who's Renessmee?_' Lucy strained her hearing further trying to catch even the slightest movement.

"So Renessmee is part Vam…" Angela said.

"So how was it like raising Lucy," Edward interrupted quickly. The room was silent for a while, the commentary from the Tv filling the room.

"Erm… It was challenging I guess but fun and I don't regret having my beautiful angel," Angela sighed softly. Lucy could fell tears threatening to spill but she pushed them back, listening intently.

"I know exactly what you mean," Bella said, Lucy could vision the smile on her face, "We love Renessmee very much," Suddenly Angela chuckled.

"Vampires," She said, "So strange that your all vampires," An eerie silence filled the room.

Lucy froze. It wasn't her plan to come here and learn one of the most terrifying truths she could have ever imagined, to be honest she couldn't truly believe that what she had heard could be the truth. In her eyes it was completely insane and didn't seem right. '_Vampires, like hell' _she snorted. But something inside of her screamed that it was true, that she had to believe what she had just heard was correct. But what shocked her the most was that her mother was sitting in the same room as them.

She stood up in a flash, turning to look into the window only to see 8 pairs of worried liquid eyes staring straight at her.

APOV

Suddenly everything went black, my breathing quickening and leaving my body as desperate gasps. Everything was black but I could hear perfectly and I knew I was having another vision,

but I could only hear the vision. I could faintly hear waves crashing off the rocks, the sounds of Seagulls circling above, it was calming until it was mixed with the drama that was happening. I could hear the scrapes of someone's shoes pushing along a rock, screams and cries of 'Mother', the faint and rhythmic sounds of footsteps approaching and two figures whipping as fast as the could through a forest.

BPOV

We had been told only moments before that Lucy was sat outside the window and we had to steer the conversation away from anything vampire related. But one slip and our secret was now out to yet another human. Angela hadn't realised that we were all staring out the window, focused on the terrified silhouette of her daughter. I was about to make a move when I heard loud gasps coming from Alice's direction. My head whipped round to face her and what I saw shocked me. Her delicate frame was trembling violently, gasping widely and gripping the couch until her fingers dug into the soft fabric. Her eyes were glazed over indicating she was having a vision.

I leaped out of my chair and knelt in front of Alice, cupping her cheek and waiting. Her eyes snapped closed and we waited painfully as her breathing slowed. When her breathing was back to normal her eyes slowly open and stared into mine.

"Alice?" I whispered, "What did you see?"

"Didn't she," She mumbled weakly, shaking her head, "Only heard," I furrowed my brows in confusing.

"What does that mean," I asked. She took a deep breath looking at Angela then towards the window where Lucy still stood frozen before she quietly, only loud enough for vampire hearing, replayed her vision. We were all stood frozen but movement outside snapped us out of our state.

"Mother?" Lucy squeaked. Angela's head wiped round to the window and her eyes widened as she saw Lucy, shaking slightly outside. Lucy shook her head once before she raced back down the road, disappearing into the darkness.

"Go," Rosalie hissed to Angela who flinched at Rosalie's tone, "She knows, you need to find her, calm her down and explaining everything," Angela turned towards me, her eyes pleading for answers.

"She's right," I said, "Go before something happens to her," Angela stayed frozen for a few seconds more before she nodded and headed out the door.

"I said the Volturi weren't the threat," I hissed. Edward walked towards my side, taking my hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"You can't be sure," Rosalie said. "She couldn't see anything" I was about to retaliate but Alice cut off what I was about to say.

"She's right Rosalie," She said sternly as though scolding a small child, "This time it's not the Volturi, its something else,"

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, they knew I wasn't just on about the visions, but Lucy as well.

"I truly don't know," Alice whispered. "But first we need to deal with Lucy first,"

"Luckily its Friday, so we should visit her tomorrow," Edward said, rubbing calming circles on the back of my hand.

"That's a good idea," Alice nodded, "You, Bella and Emmett should go tomorrow, while Carlisle and I figure out this Vision," We all nodded. I sighed loudly.

"When something good happens, something bad always has to follow doesn't it," I whispered, shaking my head. This was going to be a long weekend.

**Oh No! Lucy knows! Haha**

**At first she wasn't a main character but hell now she is. **

**What did you think of the first part of the story?**

**Oh and before I forget thank you to all who reviewed and I'll try get the sneak peaks out as fast as I can.**

**Reviews are better than driving a Moped down a bumpy road! **


	9. Human Front Story

**I'm so sorry!**

**I couldn't get it out last week because I had 5 exams and I've only been able to get it out this week because we are off. It's seriously hectic**

**I dedicate this chapter to Callie258, live2ride4eveh, TheLadyKT, .Her, Naymee and Ana568 who review nearly every chapter! Thank you very much!**

**Also there won't be a chapter next week because I have at least one or two exams each day but don't worry only 27 days till I leave. But who's counting? :P**

**And for those who got the sneak peak for this chapter I have developed it further since I sent it out so still read it, sorry **

**Now Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

I lay with my head rested on Edward's bare chest, lightly tracing patterns on his stomach absentmindedly while listening to his even breathing. My full attention was drawn to his face, his lips were slightly parted, eyes closed to anyone but a vampire he'd look as though he was peacefully sleeping. After around 5 minutes of my staring I watched as his eyes opened and the golden orbs peered down to look at me, flashing the crooked grin I loved so much. My tracing ceased as Edwards hand moved from his side to cup my cheek which I automatically leaned into, his thumb stroking my cheekbone. Smiling I closed my eyes, exhaling deeply before pulling away from his touch to place a light kiss above his heart, leaning my forehead on his shoulder. I welcomed the comfortable silence we were basked in feeling no need to break it, our actions simply said enough. Resting my head against Edward's chest once again his arms wrapped around me holding me close.

I sighed quietly looking out the window and grimacing when my mind wondered to what happened with Lucy the day before. Today was Sunday, two days after she had hid outside our window and learnt the truth about us and it was also just over 24 hours ago that we visited her to sort everything out, it did not go well.

On the Saturday morning Angela had called telling us Lucy had calmed down and she felt that we should come speak to her, so we did. Emmett, Edward and I arrived at the house moments later, finding no need to arrive by car, their house wasn't that far away. Angela allowed us in and led us to Lucy, who was sat in the living room reading a book. As soon as we entered she placed her book down silently, sitting up straighter and looking at me directly in the eyes.

The conversation went well at first, we discussed what we were and explained how we needed her to keep it a secret, gladly she agreed but conversation turned sour when it came to her mother and school. We argued, well Lucy and I argued, about what rights we had to spend time with her mother and go to school, she decided it was wrong to put them all at risk and she would not allow it. We explained once again about the length of time we could stay in one place, the younger we acted and of course she decided it wasn't a good enough reason. In the end I had walked out, temper hitting the roof and nothing resolved much. To calm down I had dragged Edward hunting with me allowing my temper to evaporate as I consumed the blood and spent the of the day sitting beside Edward with my feet dangling in the local lake.

I blinked twice looking up towards Edward to see his eyebrows furrowed in concern, reaching up I smoothed them out smiling gently before sitting up and brushing my lips against his. I opened my mouth to speak until to be interrupted by a loud shriek from downstairs, hearing this I toppled off the bed landing on wooden fall. Suddenly our door flew open and Emmett barged in the room.

"Edward, Bella your need to get down… Woah Bellarina put some clothes on," Emmett shouting, shielding his eyes. Behind me I could hear Edwards attempt at a growl but it wasn't menacing enough, especially when he was in the middle of laughing. So I stood up, growling myself and stalked towards the door, slamming it shut in his face a bit too hard causing it to crack slightly. Edwards laughs increased as my mood soured.

I stalked towards the wardrobe pulling on whatever my hands reached first, I was finishing tying my Converse's laces when a fully clothed Edward appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. In an attempt to stay mad at him I remained completely still, sadly it didn't last long. Blowing slightly on my neck he began to place a trail of light kisses from my shoulder up to my temple which caused my breathing to quicken and made me lean on Edward's chest for support.

"You're a cheat you know that," I growled playfully. He chuckled against my temple.

"Never said I had to play fair did you Bella." He whispered. I groaned loudly before spinning around and placing my lips roughly on his. Tangling my hands in his hair I let myself get involved in the kiss, smiling slightly at the fact we didn't need to breathe. Edward pulled back first.

"Come on love," He sighed, "We better get downstairs, I don't think I can stand anymore of Alice screaming her thoughts at me," I laughed loudly before grabbing Edwards hand and leading him towards the door.

We walked downstairs hand in hand towards the living room where our family was. Edward seemed to be concentrating hard on something, another's thoughts I presumed so I left him to his thoughts. Upon entering the living room Alice flashed in front of us, carefully placing something in my hands before going back to sit by Jasper.

"What's this?" I asked staring down at what appeared to be today's newspaper.

"A newspaper," Alice stated sarcastically. I rolled my eyes before glaring at her.

"I can see that." I growled "But why, may I ask, do I possibly need to read a human newspaper?"

"Just read the front story Bella," She snapped. I quirked an eyebrow before scanning through the story quickly. Afterwards I looked up to see Edward still reading intently over my shoulder so I turned back to my family.

"A serial Killer?" I asked, still confused.

"Are you sure Alice?" Edward asked, "It could be just a coincidence." Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I am, have you not read the story. The scene's left completely messy, corpses hardly recognisable. I'm defiantly certain," I looked back down at the newspaper then back up at Alice who was staring intently at me.

"You don't know what we are on about, do you?" She asked, the corners of her lips twitching.

"If I did Alice do you think I'd be this fucking confused," I hissed. She snickered silently, shaking her head.

"It's not a serial killer," She said, "It's a Newborn vampire," I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously Bella, that is no serial killer, it's a new born vampire,"

"We have a new born vampire running around just 2 towns away?" I screeched, waving my arms widely in the air. "Why hasn't anyone done anything about it?"

"Because" Edward started, leading me quickly towards the couch and pulling me onto his lap, "It's not our business," I groaned loudly resting my head in my hands.

"When is it never our business," I grumbled. Edward chuckled slightly, playing with my hair to try calm me.

"It isn't" Carlisle said, staring intently at the Tv. I removed my head from my hands and sent him a questioning luck.

"Then why have you spent your time working it out?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"It's better to know things just in case they become a danger," He stated. My anger began to boil closer to the surface, in fear I may release it I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"How is it now a problem when it's 2 towns away?" I asked calmly.

"They're very big towns," he said, his concentration still captured by the TV. Gritting my teeth I stood up and headed towards the door, Edward following close behind.

"Where you going?" Rosalie asked peering above her magazine, her tone bored.

"Just hunting," I mumbled. As fast as I could I shot out the door and ran towards the forest. I could sense Edward behind me but he never spoke, seeming to understand I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts but to also have him by my side. We ran not really caring where we were going but then I had a feeling I needed to stop, so I did only to look up and see myself outside Angela's house. I stared at the door in amazement but that quickly turned to worry as I spun to face Edward. He was smiling softly.

"No she's not, only Angela's in," He said, answering my unasked question. I nodded before turning back around and tapping the door lightly. I could hear loud bangs from the far end of the house and cursing. I chuckled slightly and sighed as Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. The door flew open and standing in the doorway was Angela, covered in flour, I pressed my lips into a hard line to stop myself from laughing. Her expression was in a scowl before she saw fully who was stood at her door, them her face broke out into a grin.

"Bella, Edward," she cheered, "Come on in," She stepped aside and quickly ushered us in the house before shutting the door and running back to the kitchen. We followed silently and as we entered we saw the kitchen was a mess, ingredients and equipment everywhere.

"Sorry I'm just making a pie," she chuckled. I smiled softly at her before sitting on a stool. For a few minutes I studied her and noticed something wasn't right. Her posture was rigid and every so often she would frown, she was also deep in thought.

"Is everything ok Angela?" I asked quietly. Her head snapped up, startled.

"Oh yeah… everything's… perfect," She mumbled, I scowled at her.

"Angela, tell me the truth or I'll force it out of you," I snapped. I could hear Edward's quiet chuckle beside me so I reached out and jabbed him in the ribs. Angela sighed loudly before she placed her rolling pin down and sat at the opposite side of me, placing her head in her hands.

"No your right, nothing is ever ok," she mumbled. I reached out and pulled her hands off her face, forcing her to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I don't know if there's anything actually wrong, I mean for all I know I could be just freaking out over nothing and that would be stupid…" she mumbled on.

"Angela, What's wrong?" I asked more sternly. She stopped rambling and looked me in the eyes.

"We keep getting weird phone calls," she said after a few moments.

"Weird?" I asked, confused, "What do you mean exactly by weird?"

"It's just silence," she whispered, "They never ever speak," She looked terrified, even just speaking about it.

"How many times do you get these calls?" Edward asked. Angela jumped, forgetting he was still there.

"Frequently," She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Define frequently," I demanded.

"4 or 5 times a day," she mumbled looking towards that table, ashamed.

"How long?"

"Huh?" She looked up confused.

"How long have you been getting these calls?" I repeated.

"A couple of weeks," She whispered, chewing on her bottom lip. I stood up from my chair quickly, scowling at her.

"And you never told us," I shouted. Edward stood next to me and placed his hand against my neck trying to calm me.

"I'm… sorry," she sobbed. My anger quickly faded and regret filled its place. I winced as her sobs grew pained. I felt Edwards hand push me towards her, I quickly lefts her side and crouched down next to her

"No Angela, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted like that," I whispered, hugging her.

"I just didn't want… to burden you with… my problems," I rolled my eyes and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"You can always burden us," I whispered.

We stayed with Angela for a few more hours discussing what these phone calls could be, sad to say we didn't come up with anything. Then Edward quietly informed me that Lucy was back and that we should head home. When we got home we told the family everything that Angela had said before heading up stairs to call Renessmee. We spent the afternoon talking to her and asking how Jacob was. Before we moved here we gave Renessmee the choice of coming with us or staying with Jacob after telling her that after he stopped phasing Jacob would become like very normal human and age. She chose to stay and spend her time with him while she could. Afterwards we lay back on our bed and talked about everything wasn't didn't have great importance to our life's, both secretly knowing we needed to treasure this time as we wouldn't have it much in the next few days. All the family could feel a terrible storm coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Haha its nice and quiet before I throw in the storm hey **

**Enjoy it while it lasts**

**Cause it won't :D**

**Apologise for grammatical errors, no editor this week either.**

**Reviews are better than silent phone calls (Really they are)**


	10. Investigation

**Sorry for the REALLY late chapter**

**I've had no time to spare in the last 2 weeks and I've only got this one up because I've had yesterday and Today off. But there's hope, I'm only at school Friday and the next Wednesday and then I leave. But sadly the week after that I'm at a tester week for the college I'm going to. **

**But then I have about 10 weeks off XD Except prom ¬¬ I really don't want to go to prom!**

**Also sorry for spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I have no editor anymore D':**

**Enjoy! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on Bella," Emmett shouted. I raced around mine and Edward's room trying to find my pair of converse. I had a funny feeling Alice had stolen them.

"Hang on a minute," I shouted back. I crawled under the bed, rummaging around but I could not find them. Growling loudly I pushed myself from under the bed and stood up, spinning around only to be faced with an annoyed Alice holding up my missing pair of converse.

"Before you ask or shout, yes I took them but bloody hell have them back!" She screeched, throwing them on the bed and pointing a finger at me, "If you don't hurry up I'll be putting you in summer dresses for then next 2 weeks," I gulped loudly as she spun around and headed for the door.

"Erm Alice, Why have you given me them back?" I asked, confused. She turned around again and glared at me.

"If I didn't you would have refused to come with us, causing us all to miss our chance of making sure this is a new born vampire," She hissed before storming out the door. I stood frozen for a few seconds before I threw on my converse and ran down the stairs. Today we had been assigned, by Carlisle, to head to the town of Lizard Lick **(A/N: Seriously it's a really town)** to discover if Alice's prediction of the new born vampire was true.

At first we hadn't been worried about this new born, there would be a couple of killings a week but then it got worse reaching to around 6 or 7. I hated knowing that a new born was out there killing innocent humans while we stayed at home worrying about whether Lucy would tell our secret or not. Even though we hadn't spent much time researching the new born we had spent our time comforting Angela and trying to figure out the weird phone calls. But up till now we had no such luck.

Angela's problem had died down after I had answered one of the calls once and ended up shouting down the phone, Emmett had found this hilarious until I threw him in the lake. She still got a call every now and again but we were pleased it wasn't as bad.

"Bella stop day dreaming and get in the car!" Alice screeched, from the Jeep. I rolled my eyes but quickly climbed into the back seat, next to Edward. The car ride was, to say, extremely uncomfortable. While everyone else around me seemed excited to visit a new town I was worried about the upcoming confrontation with a new born vampire. The last time we had come face to face with some was the battle in which Victoria was defeated. Edward noticed my discomfort and rubbed my back soothingly, but never mentioned anything.

When we stopped in the car park Alice was the first to jump out, running straight to the shops. Rolling my eyes I hopped out the car and followed her with everyone behind me. When we reached her she was staring at the dresses in a prom shop window, before she could run inside I grabbed her by the ear.

"Alice we aren't here to shop," I warned. She stopped struggling, huffing and crossing her arms across her chest. She looked up at me pouting.

"No way Alice, get your fortune telling butt away from these shops and go find our lucky prize winner," I muttered sarcastically.

"I think we should split into 2 groups," Jasper said suddenly. Letting go of Alice I turned to face him a look of confusion across my face. "It'll be easier," he muttered. We all nodded in agreement and waited from the groups to be chosen.

"I think Alice, Bella and I should search the north of this town, while Emmett, Rosalie and Edward Search the south," He continued. "Right lets split," Jasper headed off with Alice and I following closely behind. We passed the shops and checked the alleys in hopes we'd spot the new born.

Stopping and closing my eyes, I threw my hands into the air, annoyed. "Are you even sure it's here, Cause I certainly can't smell the damn thing," I mumbled. I exhaled angrily and slowly opened my eyes to find Alice and Jasper weren't in front of me. I looked around in confusion wondering how they could have disappeared in the matter of seconds, turning around I sniffed the air and was hit with Alice's scent. Following it I found it leading into a department store. Shaking my head slowly I decided to investigate on my own, even though I knew when we all met up again I'd be shouted out by a lot of people.

Heading away from the store I turned down an Alley we hadn't checked on. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set converting the sky to an orangey tint. I could hear a dog bark from one of the apartments above and shouting from an arguing couple. Frowning I looked up to see the silhouettes of the two people at the window pointing fingers at each other. I chuckled remembering the numerous fights me and Edward had got in. Of course all were over stupid things and were finished within minutes when one of us would burst out laughing at the topic we were arguing about.

As I continued to walk forward I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Gulping loudly I quickly pulled it out and placed it to my ear.

"Bella Cullen! Where the hell are you!" Alice screeched down the phone. I pulled it away from my ear to allow her to calm down before placing it back.

"It's not my fault someone went into a shop, leaving me alone, what was I meant to do?" I said defensively. I could hear Alice faintly growling on the other end.

"Not wonder off on your own looking for a freaking new born!" She screeched again. Sighing loudly I stopped and leant against the wall behind me.

"Sorry Alice, but I was just curious and there was only one more alley to go before we finished. Plus we haven't smelt it at all today," I sighed, twirling a lock of my hair with my free hand, "Are you even sure it's in this town?"

"Well," Alice said, thankfully she had calmed down," Just because we haven't smelt it up here doesn't mean the others haven't had any look,"

"One thing you never told us, what are we meant to do with it when we find it?" I asked.

"Carlisle never stated so I'm guessing he left that choice up to us. I'd say we dispose of it," She said calmly.

"I suppose," I sighed. "Anyway I'm going to head back, I didn't walk very far so you could probably follow my scent," I teased.

"Didn't walk very far?" Alice hissed. "We've been following your scent since we left that shop and we still haven't found you. So I think you have been,"

"Well……" I began. The wind swept past me quickly and I Greedily smelled the fresh air until and unfamiliar scent hit me and I froze, dropping the phone faintly hearing Alice calling my name franticly. It was the new born vampire and I could tell it was fairly close. I tried to pin point where it could be but my senses seemed to confuse everything even more. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around me pinning my arms to the side of my body. I struggled furiously but to no avail as the new born was stronger.

"Now, now Calm. Wouldn't want to get hurt now would we," H whispered menacingly. I stopped struggling, knowing exactly what I had to do. Opening my shield I repeatedly chanted Edwards name over and over while sending him images of where I was, hoping he wasn't too far away. One of his hands moved and rested on my forehead, he inhaled deeply.

I listened closely and I could hear the soft sound of someone running towards us. As the footsteps got closer I could feel the newborn behind me freeze and his breathing increased.

"Gotcha'," He hissed. Quickly he let go of me running off as someone burst through the alley beside us. Dropping to my knees, I gasped widely, sobbing hard. I felt the familiar arms of Edward wrap around my waist and pulled me into his chest. Clutching his shirt I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Shh Bella," He whispered, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I shouldn't have gone off on my own,"

"Come on," I heard Alice say softly. "Lets get home, I have a feeling this is one new born that's going to be hard to catch,"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Any guesses on what powers this new born has?**

**Anyone who gets it close or guesses right will get a dedication in the next chapter!**

**Yeah sorry that it's a short chapter but there will be a good one next week**

**Reviews are better than an angry Alice **


	11. The Aftermath

***Hides in a corner***

**Erm hello people. So yes I did kinda vanish off the face of Fanfiction for a year and sadly the only excuse I have is college. But A levels are hard! Trust me they like your full attention **

**So I decided to get my arse in gear and write this chapter. I appologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes I just wrote it today and I wanted to get it out as quick as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

"What exactly happened again?" Carlisle asked, brows furrowed, eyes staring at the ground in deep concentration. I sighed loudly.

"I don't know. He just came up behind me and… nothing really. What unnerves me is that he seemed to have gotten what he wanted," I snuggled closer to Edward, shutting my eyes tight and replaying what had happened the previous night.

After Edward had found me we had headed back to the house, all sat in the living room, before I replayed what had happened. Yet like me no one could understand what exactly had happened. We had come to one conclusion though, this was certainly a very crafty vampire.

"Everything you're telling me," Carlisle spoke softly, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Leads me to suspect this vampire has more than one power," My eyes widened at his theory. Everyone looked towards Carlisle waiting for him to continue.

"I'm suggesting, this is only a suggestion might I add, that this vampire can somehow hide his scent. Whether he can do it consciously or not is another question,"

"That would make sense," Alice spoke up. Rising from her position next to the fire, she began to pace. "Even as we entered the town everyone kept mentioning how they couldn't smell him."

I looked around the room as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. My brows furrowed in confusion as I replayed Carlisle's words in my head.

"But how can you be sure he has more that one power," I asked quietly. Carlisle looked up from the floor to smile softly at me.

"Ah Bella, remember how you mentioned he seemed to have gotten what he wanted," I nodded my head, "Well hiding his scent can't have exactly helped him. Now please Bella explain to me exactly what happened."

"I was on the phone to Alice when suddenly I smelt an unfamiliar scent," I said, resting my head between my hands, "Suddenly the new born grabbed me from behind restraining me from moving. Then he suddenly put his hand on my…"

I stood up quickly, growling in anger at myself. Everyone in the family stared at me in shock, Alice had stopped pacing and her head was turned sideward's slightly looking at me. Edward grabbed my hand and tugged on it.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Aro," I growled out. I was only focusing on Carlisle's condused face but I had a feeling everyone else looked the same.

"But Bella, how is Aro involved in this?" Esme said, questioningly. I pressed the palm of my hands against my face, growling again.

"What's his power," I said, moving my gaze to the wall behind Carlisle.

"He can see all your memories from just a touch?" Edward said, but it came out more like a question. I turned round and stared Edward hard in his eyes willing for him to get to the point where I was. After a few minutes his eyes widened as realisation hit him.

"Carlisle, can more than one vampire have the same power?" Edward asked still looking at me.

"Not from what I know of. Why?" Carlisle said. I could feel his eyes bore into my back but I ignored him, continuing to look at Edward.

"It must be different then, the same but slightly different," I whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Jasper asked, still confused. I walked towards the fireplace, where I turned around so I could face them all before telling them what I had found out.

"Remember what I said, he put his hand on my forehead then hissed 'Gotcha'," I looked at them all, they all nodded apart from Edward who appeared deep in thought.

"What if, when he placed his hand on my forehead, he was shifting though my memories, trying to find something?" I watched as their eyes widened at the realisation. "But Carlisle said he's never heard of a 2 vampires with the same power. He could have a power similar to Aro's but completely different,"

I watched as Carlisle nodded vigorously. But what I didn't understand was what he was looking for. Did he target me specifically or was it just a random chance that he had come across what he wanted from me?

"I still don't get this," Jasper said, his head in his hands while Alice rubbed his back soothingly. "Why would the new born attack you? And what did it find?"

Minutes passed by as we all tried to work out the questions left in the air by Jasper. I had pulled back my shield allowing Edward into my thoughts, we looked at each having a silent conversation through our eyes. Suddenly Alice gasped, looking towards her I saw her eye's wide open, she was shivering slightly.

"Angela," She whispered, fear evident in both her voice and eyes. I sped out the house running as fast as I could to reach Angela's house. I didn't wait to listen to what Alice had saw, for some reason her eyes kept telling me there wasn't much time. I vaguely heard footsteps behind me catching up quick, but I ignored them waiting to meet them up at Angela's house.

As I rounded the corner of Angela's house I stopped dead at the front door. My eyes scanned over and over again trying to understand what had happened. The front door was barely hanging onto the wall by it's hinges. Scratches covered it with parts of the door ripped off. I felt Edward's presence behind me but he never said anything, to concentrated on the scene in front.

I forced my legs to move deeper into the house, looking everywhere. I could tell there had been a struggle. Ripped pages from magazines lay all over, smashed pieces of vases scattered the floor.

"Angela!" I screamed. I ran upstairs but I could find no sight of her. "ANGELA!" I ran back down and faced Edward who was looking at me with pain etched across his features.

"Who would do this to her?" I sobbed, "Why can't I find her?" Edward crushed my against his chest as my sobs took over me. They had mentioned we would put her in danger but I didn't realise it would be this much danger. If I knew what was to come we should have run, ran and never looked back.

Edward continued to hold me as my sobs died into hiccups. So many questions were running through my head but I knew we needed to find Angela and fast. I could still faintly smell her scent, she hadn't left that long ago. I opened my mouth but Edward got there first.

"We need to find Angela," he whispered looking around the room. I nodded, hoping we could find her. Suddenly my phone began to ring, thinking it was Alice I opened it without looking at the caller ID.

"Alice…"

"Oh Bella, Bella!" A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the phone.

"Lucy!" Edward stopped looking at the scene and quickly turned to look at my face.

"Bella please hurry, I got home to find a terrible mess and before I knew it I could see my mum being chased by this man who looked strangely like you,"

"The New born," I whispered horrified.

"Please Bella, hurry. I followed them to the forest. Please help my mum!" She shouted. Then the line went dead.

"Lucy. LUCY!" I shouted.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Edward asked startled.

"We need to find that cliff," I whispered. Edward's eyes widened.

"But Bella…"

"I know, but it seems we can't stop it." I said looking into Edward's eyes. "At least one of Alice's vision must play out."

**So did you enjoy that Chapter?**

**I'm defiantly going to be bringing the next chapter out either tomorrow or the next day :D**

**Also I haven't forgotten my dedications to the people who got his powers right. They are:**

**raybanlover – for power of confusion, nearly right **

**callie258 – for affecting scents**

**TWILIGHT LOVERR OFFICALL – for hiding scent, spot on**

**Kirstt – for confusion and controlling of scents**

**Selene Hudor Midnight – for searching of the mind XD**

**And last but not least just for her comment on to resist garlic and wooden crosses it made my laugh :D**

**I apologise again for the disappearance .**

**Reviews (even angry telling off reviews) are better than a wrecked house **

**P.S I love you all please don't kill me **


	12. AN: Anouncement

**Author Note**

I Regret to inform you that i have decide to abandon this story. When i started It was intent on finishing it however it took up time that i didn't have resulting in me leaving it for a year while i dealt with entering college. However this has lead me to lose my inspiration and my desire to complete this story. I am upset by this turn of events but it is inevitable. I discovered my lack of enthusiasm when i released chapter 11 only to read it back through and realised how bad it was. Also I have begun to write new stories that excite me as much as this story used to. I am sorry.

If anyone would like to take this story idea or the story itself and finish it your own way. The only thing I ask for is that you keep me up to date with new chapters and allow me to read it.

Message me if you have an interest

Thank You kindly and again I am sorry

Sophie xx


End file.
